


two wrongs never make a right

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3424754">best served cold</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	two wrongs never make a right

It was a quiet morning on the compound. Birds sang from the trees, squids swam about in the quarry, zombies burned in the sunlight. It was familiar sight, one that brought back painful memories. Memories that were all too recent for Sjin’s liking.

The hole was shallow, but deep enough, the product of a night’s weary work. Sjin straightened up, cracking his back, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He leaned heavily on his shovel. He looked at the gray-faced man who still lay where he had been felled and sighed, rubbing his eyes to chase away the tears. He hooked his arms under Sips’ limp ones and dragged the body over.

It fell unceremoniously into the grave.

With another sigh, he picked up his shovel again and started filling it in. He made slow progress, finishing around midday. He dropped the shovel, letting it clatter on the ground. He wedged a sign into the soft earth at the head of the grave, scrawling a short message on it in coal.

‘Here lies Sips. Best friend, lover. Taken too soon.’

It’s cheesy, but it’s true.

He had no time to waste now. Rythian would still be cocky so soon after his victory. He could make mistakes. He could be manipulated. With a bit of luck and plenty of skill, he could pull this off.

He grabbed his fully-charged nano armour, giving it a brief bitter glare for not being there when he really needed it, and strapped himself into it. His mining laser was also fully charged, and his blade sharpened. His mind was as sharp as his sword, focused and ready.

It was Sjin’s turn to take revenge.

/\/\/\/\/\

He sat, poised on the balls of his feet, on the top of a mountain overlooking Rythian’s castle. He was hidden behind a tree, which sat swaying alone in the wind. He had only caught a few glimpses of Rythian but the mage seemed to be boasting, swinging his redheaded female companion around with a delighted look on his face. His mask was off for once and he saw the scars on his lower face. Sjin’s fingers itched at the thought of adding to the collection.

He decided dusk was the best time to strike. Their guardian, the dinosaur archer, guarded the north-western corner, so he approached from the south-east, using the trees as camouflage. He threw a rock at the front window as Rythian passed by. Predictably, he poked his head outside to check.

“Hello? Anyone out there?” he called into the gloom.

An indistinct voice yelled back from inside the house. Rythian turned his head to look over his shoulder, presumably at whoever was making the noise. 

“Its okay, Zoeya. I just thought I heard something hit the window.”

The voice sounded again, and when it stopped Rythian laughed.

“Yeah, maybe it is Sjin... If it weren’t so likely he’s still sobbing pathetically over the corpse I left him with! It was probably just a skeleton. I’ll have a quick look and take care of any stray mobs.”

He stepped out of the safety of his castle and Sjin took his chance as he walked straight past him, back turned. He grabbed Rythian in a chokehold, sword pressed against his throat, just hard enough to cut the skin and draw blood.

“Surprise, mothertrucker.” He growled into Rythian’s ear.

Sjin used his weight to slam Rythian into a tree, winding him and sending him sprawling to the ground. He tumbled after him, toppled by his own momentum, recovering easily and beginning the onslaught of attacks. Punch after punch rained down on Rythian’s face and chest as he tried to block, attempting to punch Sjin back at the same time.

One of Rythian’s punches connected with Sjin’s jaw and he was knocked away. He shrugged off the bruise and leapt at Rythian again. The mage was ready this time and sidestepped, tripping Sjin. They grappled on the ground for a moment before Sjin kicked Rythian in the gut.

He let out a guttural snarl and produced his mining laser, firing wildly in Rythian’s direction. He dodged every single shot, teleporting around to avoid the red beams of death. Unfortunately it blew several holes into the front of his castle.

“Come on, Rythian; stop jumping about with your magic tricks!” he scowled. “Fight me like a real man, face to face! A nice, fair fight!”

“Laser beams aren’t exactly what I’d call fair!” Rythian hissed, suddenly appearing in front of him and socking him in the face.

“Neither was that!” Sjin spat back, wiping the blood from his mouth.

“And my magic isn’t trickery.” He clicked his fingers several times and a spark ignited into a fireball in his hand. “It’s real.”

Sjin snorted and anger flashed across Rythian’s face. He launched several fireballs at him. Sjin picked himself up and got on the move just in time to avoid being roasted alive, though a few did graze him, searing his spacesuit and the skin underneath right off. He fired his mining laser again and blew another large chunk of wall apart.

Zoeya’s head poked out of the newly created gap.

“Rythian, are you alright? It doesn’t sound like you’re fighting a skeleton!”

“It’s alright, Zoeya, I’ve got it under control.” Rythian said, voice steady, waving a dismissive hand at her.

“Zoeya, is it?” Sjin gave a bitter sweet smile. “You’ve found a friend. How cute.” He mocked. Rythian narrowed his eyes at him. Sjin’s widened in return. “Oh, I understand now! She’s more than a friend!”

“If you lay a single hand on her Sjin I swear to Notch...” the mage muttered darkly, stressing each word. He flew in front of Zoeya and took on a protective stance.

“I won’t.” He shook his head. The other two looked taken back. “My conflict isn’t with her, so I see no reason to get her involved.”

Rythian sighed. Turning his back to Sjin momentarily he ushered Zoeya back inside to safety with a small push.

“Leave this to us, Zoeya.” He said gently. “This isn’t your fight.”

“Just like it wasn’t Sips’ fight!” Sjin roared, charging forward, sword held high.

Rythian turned, drew his blade, and swung in one fell swoop.

What a familiar scene.

Sjin dropped to his knees once Rythian withdrew his sword, coughing up blood, chest heaving with every shallow breath. Zoeya gasped and ran back inside. Rythian went to go after her but paused, looking at Sjin, who writhed weakly in the dirt.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, sheathing his sword and running after his partner.

As he took his final breath, Sjin smiled.

_I’m sorry, Sips. I guess I’ll see you soon._


End file.
